Halosydne
by J. August Quander
Summary: Young Justice infiltrates two suspicious scientists at the San Diego Zoo and their underwater plot. Lorena Marquez, one of the scientist's assistant gets mixed in the cross hairs and her life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Halosydne_**

(5 September, San Diego 8:15 PST)

"Lorena!" a voice called from the first floor the Marquez home. Lorena was busy in the bathroom getting ready for work. While most of her friends were working at the In & Out or Jack in the Box, she was able to get a job at the San Diego Zoo. Her father Dr. Gustavo Marquez was friends with a few members of Mayor Durham's council and arranged for Lorena to work with renowned Marine Biologist Dr. Pontus Mercer. Working with Dr. Mercer could open doors for her when she applied to college. "Lorena! Your breakfast is getting cold!" "I'll be down in a minute mom!" Lorena answered as she fixed her hair, adjusting her necklace into place. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted in the air as Lorena walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her father was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, her mother placed Lorena's plate on the table, than handed her the carton of orange juice. While her father was a professor at U.C. San Diego, Mrs. Magdalena Marquez ran an art gallery in downtown San Diego.

"Lorena," said Dr. Marquez "Your mother and I will be leaving for Santa Rosa. We'll be gone until Monday. So be sure to lock all the doors and windows, check the emergency numbers and if all else fails call your brother…"

"Rafael in Anaheim, he'll know what to do. Dad you've been telling me this stuff since you and mom planned this little vacation for yourselves in March. I'll be fine." Lorena reassured.

"We just want to be sure that you will be okay Lola." Her mother added. She kissed her daughter on the forehead as she finished her breakfast. "Now you should leave for work before you miss the trolley to the zoo." Lorena kissed her parents goodbye and grabbed her messenger bag as she headed to the zoo.

(4 September, Mount Justice, 9:00 EDT)

Wally yawned as he sauntered into the briefing room with his favorite coffee drink in hand; Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis and Superboy stood patiently before Batman and Martian Manhunter. Once Wally joined them in the line up their mentors began to speak. The main screen had a large map of the area around the city of San Diego. "Are we looking at vacation destinations?" Wally japed. "I could go for a surfing trip to one of the Hawaiian Islands."Batman shot him a scowling look as he began to speak,

"There have been disturbances on the Southern West Coast. Recently the Ocean Research Center of America's undersea base in the last few months has been monitoring sea life. The scientists have trying to research and excavate a nearly extinct species of fish roughly fifteen miles away from San Diego's coast. ORCA has noticed recently a major rise in piracy and sabotage into that area."

"What is so precious about this area?" M'gann said quizzically. Batman touched the hologram monitor, now displaying an ancient map of the area. "The scientists were able to uncover this map, which seems to be a lead to,"

"The temple of Salacia…" Kaldur'ahm said in amazement. His comrades and mentors looked at him mystified.

"You've heard of this place Kaldur?" Superboy asked. Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"Salacia or Amphitrite as she was more commonly known as was the beloved wife of Poseidon. Poseidon persuaded her to come back and share his throne. Amphitrite agreed to marry him; the god of the deep sea was so overjoyed at these good tidings that he crafted a trident for her that rivaled his own. As time went on Amphitrite then feared the trident getting in the wrong hands. Amphitrite built a temple to house the trident. She placed it there and hid the temple from the rest of the world. We Atlanteans always believed that the Trident of Salacia had been lost forever."

Red Tornado interjected with information it wanted to present, "We have connected the pirates to technologies being developed by Dr. Mercer and then there was Dr. Geist. These men are on staff at the San Diego Zoo. They also were partners on undetermined projects for Cadmus. They were fired for rather 'unethical' experiments, and from Cadmus that says something. We think the project the doctors were working on for them is still being worked on."

J'onn stepped closer to the team. "Your mission will be to canvas the zoo and its workers, see what you can find out about the doctors, see, what undercover projects, if any they are conducting and their connection with the pirates." Right after Martian Manhunter finished speaking; Wally raced into his room and grabbed his backpack and headed to the bio-ship.

"I call shotgun!"

(5 September, San Diego 11:15 PST)

Lorena brought over Dr. Mercer's thermos of tea as he prepared his presentation. Today one of the head investors was to see the progresses that the doctors were making. There were two main scientists at the facility; there was Lorena's mentor Dr. Mercer and then there was Dr. Anton Geist. Doctor Mercer, who in his late forties was a staple at the San Diego Zoo, always had a warm smile and a kind word to everyone he met. '

But Doctor Geist was much less pleasant person to be around. Whenever one of his assistants weren't around he would bark orders at Lorena. To keep things diplomatic, she would appease his demands. _Its men like him who gave science a bad name._ Lorena often thought to herself. She was hoping Mercer and Geist would receive more money, so they could further research humans being able to sustain extended periods of time underwater.

"Good luck today professor." Lorena encouraged. Mercer took a sip of his tea and winked at Lorena, he had a good feeling about today as well. The laboratory door slammed open, it was Dr. Geist's aide Daniel Pike. Pike put the "ass" in "assistant." For some reason he had a chip on his shoulder and wanted everyone to worship the ground he walked in. He had cold, calculating dark eyes. He kept his dark brown hair spiked up and always with a smug look on that rough face of his.

"Hey _Lolita, _you sure look good today. How about during lunch you and I could back to my place and I could show you how good my Spanish is?" Pike said smugly. Lorena smiled sweetly at Pike.

"How about we go broom closet and I slap you around for a while?" Lorena retorted.

"Can't we do both?" their badinage was interrupted by the doctors coming into the building.

Dr. Geist came into the room, wearing his best clothes for the special occasion; behind him was Thelxiepeia Aglaopheme. She was the widow of a Greek industrialist and was looking to diversify her investments. She had flowing purple red hair and wore a red sleeved cocktail dress with matching red pumps. Thelxiepeia was given a seat to listen to the presentation. In Geist's part of the presentation, he discussed the need for humans to stay under water for longer periods of time. Mercer later elaborated, showing them the prototype body suits.

"In the coldest Arctic Waters the wearer will feel like they are spending a warm day on the beach. Using this technology can further oceanic exploration. Thank you." She clapped and smiled at the biologists. Thelxiepeia came towards the four of them. Lorena always envied Thelxiepeia's beautiful, expensive wardrobe. A Marine Biologist's salary could not ensure she'd be able to afford Jimmy Choos. Dr. Mercer was a total gentleman, but Lorena could feel Pike and Dr. Geist eye humping her.

"Ms. Thelxiepeia Aglaopheme, it is always a pleasure." She extended her hand to Geist for him to shake, but instead he kissed it. Geist was as smooth as a ninety year old behind. Thelxiepeia ran her fingers through her hair.

"Gentlemen, I am very intrigued with you two about furthering your research. I'd like to speak to you both," Thelxiepeia looked over at Lorena and Pike. "I'd like to speak to you both **alone**." Geist and Mercer excused their assistants and closed the lab doors as they left. Lorena went to the main floor of the aquarium, so start giving tours for the day.

Kaldur, Wally, M'gann, Artemis and Superboy walked into the aquarium in their civilian clothes. M'gann finally perfected a human looking skin tone. She chose to model the color of her skin after Wally and Artemis, though she was too humble to tell them so.

"I can't wait to see the fishes!" M'gann exclaimed, more and more she was fascinated with animals from Earth. "I was watching a series on manners. The woman said that everyone like a nice, hardy handshake. It shows you are very happy to see them. Wally smirked,

"Hey M'gann, you know what you can do with boys to show them you're really happy to see them?" Artemis jabbed him in the ribs.

"Wallly, keep your mind on the mission and not on your little libido." Wally scoffed.

"My libido is not small, maybe I could show you sometime." Artemis jeered

"Will you be providing the magnifying glass too?" Kaldur both shot dirty looks at them, saying to be quiet and stay focused.

Kaldur was in no rush to visit any of the zoo or the aquarium. He hated the ideas of zoos. The idea of keeping animals in gilded cages and away from the natural habitats was awful. "If I speak to any animals and they complain about living there, I'm going to help them escape. They don't deserve this kind of treatment." Kaldur explained. Wally rolled his eyes, "

You might want to hold off on building those escape routes Free Willy. We're supposed to be incognito." Artemis gave Wally a hard nudge in his ribs. She hated when got so glib.

"I have an idea, how about we all just focus on the mission and finding out as much as possible about the biologists and not so snarky to one another." Artemis suggested.

Superboy stared at the fishes in the giant tank with wide eyed amazement. Fish always fascinated him; swimming was like flying to Superboy. From the corner of his eye he saw M'gann staring at him. She always looked at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. Girls always perplexed him, most of his teammates had previous experience with women, but Superboy was rather daunted by them. Even Artemis, who was rather rough around the edges, was hard to speak to about things that didn't pertain to their immediate dangers.

Lorena fixed the foundation she had put on her face, she always wanted to look good for the zoo goers. As she entered into the main hall of the Aquarium, she noticed a very handsome young man. His skin was smooth and was the color of milk chocolate. The young man's hair was blond and cut low, and his eyes reminded Lorena of sea water after a summer storm. She took a deep breath, happy that there was at least one cute guy to look at during the tour.

Lorena discussed in detail all of the endangered fish species they house. She went over how the Shortnose Sturgeon, Angel Shark, Mekong Freshwater Stingray and Catfish, Silver Chub, Pugnose Shiner, Round Whitefish, Bluebreast Darter, Spoonhead Sculpin, and Deepwater Sculpin are all being studied and trying to multiple their numbers. The turtle room where visitors could see the Mud Turtle, Bog Turtle, Atlantic Hawksbill Sea Turtle, Atlantic Ridley Sea Turtle and Leatherback Sea Turtle coming back from the brink of extinction.

Finally, Lorena and her group went to her favorite section of the tour, which coincidently ended the tour too, the dolphin tank. The six dolphins had all been saved from poachers. Lorena's favorite was little Nona. Lorena always envied the dolphin trainers, since her childhood she liked coming to see the dolphins play and do tricks. Her favorite dolphin was Zoey. Zoey had been saved by a tuna net and given sanctuary. If ever Lorena felt sad, she would visit Zoey to lift her spirits. Zoey saw that Lorena was coming closer, it rolled over on its back, Lorena gently rub Zoey's stomach.

"So beautiful." A voice commented behind her. Lorena looked behind her to see who was speaking; it was the Black guy from the tour.

"Excuse me?" Lorena asked. It was always her luck to meet handsome men when she wasn't dressed nice

"The dolphin," he clarified. "Isn't she a Pacific white-sided dolphin?" Lorena was impressed by his knowledge.

"Her name is Zoey, and she's always fun to be around." Lorena smiled at the strapping young man. "I'm Lorena. Did you enjoy the tour?"

"I'm Kaldur," he helped Lorena up from the edge of the dolphin tank. Kaldur that is an interesting name, Lorena wondered where he was from. "This is quite a facility. I thought that most places like this the animals would be depressed."

"The Zoo strives to keep animals happy and healthy." _Say something else to talk just the zoo._ "So, do you live in San Diego?"

"My friends and I are just visiting the city a few day_s_."

"Your friends?" Lorena asked. Just then a red haired guy walked over to introduce himself.

"What's up _chica?" _Wally asked her, "_Sos mas linda que las estrellas en el cielo._" Lorena always thought it was interesting that boys thought she would be impressed if they knew how to speak Spanish.

"Que comienza en particular qué te refieres?" Lorena asked him. Wally had a puzzled look on his face. "¿Usted no entiende lo que estoy diciendo, verdad?" Wally still seemed clueless. "Let's us both stick to English for now. I'm Lorena, I was just speaking to Kaldur about the aquarium." What looked like Wally and Kaldur's other friends walked over to Lorena. A red haired girl was the first of the three to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Megan!" M'gann shook her hand enthusiastically. _She needs to switch to decaffe._ Her blonde friend was the next to introduce herself to Lorena.

"I'm Artemis." Their brunette friend remained stoic during the pleasantries.

"What's with the strong and silent type?" Lorena joked. "_Estoico_, it's nice to meet you."

"…Same here." Superboy said.

"Did you guys enjoy the zoo?" Lorena.

"We liked pretty much everything. Well, except for the monkeys." Wally replied as he nudged Superboy.

"Why didn't you like the monkeys?" Lorena inquired. Doctor Ivo had soured any hope of Superboy liking any primates.

"It's a long story." Superboy confided.

"We actually wanted to speak to Dr. Mercer," Artemis said. "We're doing a project on Marine Biology and wanted his expertise. Artemis knew how to get this started in an investigation.

"Actually I'm his assistant." Lorena told them. "It's great that he's getting the recognition he deserves. If you'd like I could take you to his lab and you can meet him." The five of them nodded their heads excitedly. As they walked through the zoo compound, Kaldur walked right next to Lorena. He was fascinated at her love of the sea, and her knowledge of the animals that inhabit it. Lorena spoke to Kaldur about her childhood going to beach as often as she could, collection seashells, sea glass, and starfish. Her best memories were from the beaches of San Diego. "That's where I found this." She showed Kaldur her necklace, he was taken aback.

"May I hold it?" Kaldur asked. Lorena smiled at him. She handed him the necklace. Kaldur was amazed. He thought the designs and jewels on necklace looked Atlantean. The triangular amulet had small writing around its edges that looked like words from the Atlantean alphabet. He felt energy emitting from the talisman. This was more than some trinket. "You like it? Since I found it, I've been without it." Just as they reached the main door to the laboratory, they group heard a loud argument. Lorena unlocked the utility closet and quietly led them it, so they could hide in there until the argument was over.

Thelxiepeia stormed out of Mercer's lab. "You don't want to continue in what Geist and I are striving for then that's fine. But if you aren't part of the solution, you are part of the problem." Thelxiepeia went to the hallway when she heard a noise from the closet. She swung the door open and found Lorena.

"What are you doing?" Thelxiepeia asked. "Shouldn't you be in the main zoo making minimum wage?" Lorena looked around her, and her new friends had disappeared.

_I am sorry everyone._ M'gann said telepathically to the team. _When she opened the door I panicked, Lorena did hold anyone's hands so she stayed visible._

"You know Dr. Mercer, he likes a tidy closet." Lorena said, hoping Thelxiepeia would buy that excuse. "He asked me to organize this space so he could store more supplies in it." They then heard a shriek coming from Mercer's office.

"Go see what the matter is, I'll phone for help!" Thelxiepeia commanded. Lorena saw Dr. Mercer knocked out on the floor of his lab, as if he was in a catatonic state.

"Dr. Mercer!" Lorena cried over his body, trying to revive him. "Dr. Mercer!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Halosydne**_** – Part Two**

(5 September, San Diego 1:10 PST)

"We're taking him to Mercy Hospital." The Paramedic informed Lorena. She tried to hold back her tears. Lorena always had to be the strong and stubborn one in her family. She never let anyone see her cry, thinking it was a sign of weakness. Lorena's mother always told her that her maternal side of her family in Cuba, the Aguiles women had always been strong and independent. Doctor Mercer had been a second father to Lorena, teaching her the secrets he knew about Marine Biology. She did not want to say goodbye to him so soon. She felt someone tug at her hand; she darted around to see Kaldur and his friends.

"Where were you guys?" Lorena asked. "I told you all to hide in the closet with me and it seems almost instantly you were gone! I could have you used your help! We could have saved! We could," Lorena could no longer restrain her feelings and began to cry inconsolably. She held on to Kaldur, he put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. His cinnamon colored skin smelled like the ocean. It helped to calm her down.

"Lorena, if you need us to bring you to the hospital, we can." Kaldur told her. _He's such a gentleman,_ Lorena thought to herself.

"Sure," told him. "I just need to grab my things." Kaldur followed Lorena back to Doctor Mercer's laboratory; she felt it was unsafe to there alone. There was a tense air when she returned to the secure area. With such chaos happening, Doctor Geist was nowhere to be found.

"He's always doing this," Lorena confided to Kaldur. "There's never been one time when Mercer has needed him and it didn't take him forever to get back to him." She opened the door to Doctor Mercer's laboratory. The entire place had been burglarized. "What happened? We've only been gone ten minutes." The lock on her locker had not been tampered with; she put in the code and retrieved her messenger bag. "I've just got to grab my cell phone." Lorena's hand searched in the bag until she grabbed something. It didn't like her cell phone or her MP3 Player. She heard a clicking noise and quick pain go into her hand. "¡Ay, que lastima!" dangling from her hand was an Autoinjector syringe. She had forgotten that brought over the autoinjectors for the placebo experiment was conducting. "At least there wasn't anything harmful in it." Lorena noticed the most important things were missing from the lab, Doctor Mercer's laptop and desktop. Kaldur went closer to Lorena, to whisper something to her.

"I do not think it is wise to stay here for much longer." Kaldur told her. "We should leave as soon as possible. " Lorena nodded her head in agreement. Before leaving the zoo, sent to security and informed them what had happened.

"Did the intruders steal anything valuable?" the guard asked.

"Only Dr. Mercer's laptop and desktop computers were taken, nothing else of value." Lorena informed him.

"Do you know anyone who would want to try to hurt Doctor Mercer? Or had a grudge against him?" the security guard's partner inquired.

"He's one of the nicest, most generous men I've ever met. I don't know why anyone would try to hurt him. As Lorena spoke to the zoo authorities, the Young Justice team was having a paw wow of their own.

"What should we do?" Artemis questioned. "Obviously something fishy is going on in those labs, and I doubt it's all the tropical fish. "People don't get into those kinds of comatose states for just any reason."

"What about Lorena?" M'gann asked. "We can't leave her alone like this. Those horrible people, they may think because Lorena was his assistant that she knows something about what they are looking for and try to get it out of her anyway they can."

"Lorena would need some backup in case things got bad." Superboy agreed.

"And we can't let something bad happen to a girl that sexy. It'd be a crime." Wally said, Artemis rolled her eyes at his "concern" for Lorena.

"It is agreed then," Kaldur confirmed with the team. "We will stay by Lorena until we can figure out who attack Doctor Mercer and why." After she was done being interviewed, Kaldur offered to take her to Mercy Hospital to see Doctor Mercer. Martian Manhunter dropped off the team's motorcycles for them to use around San Diego. _These are nice motorcycles for some high school students. _But a ride was a ride, especially from a guy as handsome as Kaldur.

"I'd like to ride with you." Lorena told Kaldur. Kaldur smiled at her,

"It would be my honor for me to ride with you." He handed her the spare helmet from the back compartment. Kaldur put the directions to the hospital on the GPS and they set off. Lorena liked the way she looked on a motorcycle. Around the city she sometimes would see the _cholas _with their boyfriends and in their souped up cars, wishing she had someone to go for car rides with. Lorena enjoyed Kaldur's company, he was so mature than any of the other sixteen year olds she had meet before. She wrapped her arms tighter around Kaldur's waist.

Kaldur smiled when he felt Lorena grip tighter around him. Lorena was not like the Atlantean girls; surface girls were much more forward surface women were opposed to the Atlantean women. Tula did not allow Kaldur to kiss her for at least a year and a half into their courting. While he did miss Atlantis, he did not miss the rigid social structure. M'gann and Artemis were great, but Lorena was a nice burst of fresh air. M'gann was sweet, but too naïve and Artemis well grounded and mature, could be rather harsh and secretive about her life.

They finally reached Mercy Hospital; they parked their bikes and headed inside. A nurse directed them to Doctor Mercer's room. He lied in bed, attached to a respirator. He appeared to be conscious, but was totally unresponsive. Lorena sat on the chair right by Mercer's bed. The doctor came right in and spoke to the group, but M'gann focused her on attention on Mercer. She realized early on staying on Earth how unethical telepathy was to humans. But this was a much different case, it was life or death. M'gann appeared to have been zoning out to those around her, concentrating on Mercer's mind.

_Dr. Mercer?_ M'gann asked in Mercer's mind.

"Who's there?" Mercer asked.

_I am a friend of Lorena_'s_. We are all worried about you. What happened to you?_

"I think I was poisoned." Mercer confided. "You have to help Lorena! They'll be after her! She has to check the CD I put in her messenger bag."

_Who will be after her? Who?_ Before Mercer could answer, M'gann was pulled out of the telepathic link. Wally had shaken her shoulder to get her attention.

"The Doctor said it's too early to know what's wrong with the doctor. But Lorena's invited us to her house." M'gann needed to think of a way for Lorena to stumble on the CD in her bag. _Hello, M'gann!_ She thought to herself. "Lorena, do you have any gum?"

"Sure, just let me check." Lorena rummaged through her messenger bag, unzipped one of the compartments and came across the CD entitled, "Project Sub Diego." M'gann smiled, how knew gum could save the world.

"Maybe is has something to do with what happened to Dr. Mercer." M'gann observed.

"Do you have a computer?" Superboy asked.

"I have my laptop back at my house.

"Let's go." Kaldur ordered.

Lorena unlocked her front door. Wally quickly rushed into the house, to lounge on her couch.

"Please make yourself at home." Lorena said sardonically to Wally. She went upstairs to get her laptop, the team waited patiently.

"What do you think is on the disk?" Wally asked, stretching out on the couch.

"Do you think we should call the Justice League?" Artemis asked. "In case this goes over our head?"  
>"The League always tells us to handle it ourselves." Superboy responded. Mix feelings were abounding within the group, not knowing if they were skilled enough to keep handling the situation. Kaldur decided to go up to Lorena's room to see what was keeping her. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. Kaldur saw a room with an opened door and heard Lorena's voice; he slowly opened the door calling out her name. He closed the door behind him.<p>

"Lorena?" Kaldur called out. He was amazed at Lorena's bedroom. The walls were a cyan blue color, with frescos of mermaids playing with sea life. She had a collection of seashells, sand dollars and jars of sand filled from the different beaches she had visited. He looked at the throw pillows and trinkets on her bed, picking up a stuffed animal when she entered into the room.

"Kaldur?" Lorena asked. "What are you doing up here?" She had on a pair of form fitting jean shorts, brown leather bead embellished gypsy sandals and a teal paisley bikini top. Kaldur blushed as he tried to avert his attention from her torso. Kaldur tried to think of an excuse.

"Lorena, I am in your room because…" Lorena smiled.

"You just wanted some quality time with Mr. Croaky? "

"Excuse me?" Kaldur asked.

"The frog you are holding." Lorena answered, pointing to the soft green frog Kaldur held in his arms. Embarrassed, he gently put down the frog and back away from her bed. "You're actually the first boy to ever come in my room that didn't want to play jacks or build a fort." Lorena looked at herself in the mirror, in the corner of her eye she saw Kaldur looking at her. It was nice to have a guy notice her. To realize she just wasn't "best friend" material. She picked up the white bohemian top from off her dresser. She purchased it from a vintage store; she loved the beadwork and designs on it. "Kaldur, do you have a girlfriend?" Kaldur was taken aback by her question.

"No, I do not. I find it hard to meet girls that…understand me."

"You're not like any other guy that I know." Lorena confessed to him. "Most guys our age just like to stare at breasts and try to make it seem like they are all big and bad. You're confident, strong and incredibly grounded. I like that." Lorena reached for Kaldur's hand. She noticed the eel tattoo on the back of his hand.

"I like your tattoo," Lorena complimented. "Eels' blood is toxic can be very deadly."

"Is there anything you do not know?" Kaldur asked sweetly. Lorena went closer to Kaldur, her chest touching his.

"I don't know what feels like to kiss you." Lorena began to kiss Kaldur; she loved the feel of her lips on his. Kaldur returned her kisses, stronger and more passionately. She ran her hand through his hair, as he kissed her neck. Then there was a knock at the door. Lorena's heart was racing, she composed herself as opened the door. It was Megan.

"Hi, Wally was wondering if he could have the empanadas in the fridge. Then I thought 'Hello Megan!" I told him it'd be best to ask you first, since it is both your house and your food."

"Sure…" Lorena told her. "Kaldur and I will be right down, just grabbing the disk." She ran over and kissed Kaldur, she lost his balance and he flopped on the bed, with Lorena on top of him. She kissed him again and whispered in his ear, "Later." She went over to her desk and took the laptop and CD off of it. "Are you coming, or you want to take a nap first?" Kaldur smiled, Atlantean women had nothing on women on land, nothing at all.

When Lorena and Kaldur made it back down stairs, the played the disk on the disk her laptop. _Project Sub Diego_ appeared on the screen. It was a five step plan to conquer the Atlantis.

"I thought that Atlantis was only a myth?" Lorena wondered.

"Apparently it's not so much a myth after all." Superboy chimed in. The first phase of the plan was to retrieve the amulets of Salacia; they would lead to the temple of Salacia location. The second phase was to then retrieve the trident. The third phase was to inject people with serum that would combine enhanced Atlantean DNA in them, making people aquatic super soldiers. Then with the new army and the trident, they would conquer Atlantis and then other important aquatic posts around the world.

"But how could they send out their information without being caught?" Artemis asked. Lorena jumped up.

"The dolphins, Geist must be using the dolphins. For the past few months the trainers have complained that even the younger dolphins have been tired and fatigued. Geist must be using them for reconnaissance missions to locate the temple. That means Zoey and the dolphins must be in danger. We have to get there before it is too late."

(5 September, Avalon Harbor, Catalina Island 4:30 PST)

Aquaman breathed the fresh air as he surfaced from the sea. He swam to the shore, making sure no one saw him. The Justice League was recently warned about a woman named Thelxiepeia Aglaopheme. In the last ten years she married eight wealthy husbands and buried them in a matter of months. Thelxiepeia had almost become as rich as Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne; unfortunately it seems she is going down the route of Luthor. She was meeting with former Cadmus scientists and Batman wanted to be sure that Young Justice was not over their heads. The League's computers found that she stayed in an expensive hotel right off the beach. Aquaman dried off and made his way to Thelxiepeia's hotel suite room. He scaled the walls of the hotel until he got to the suite room. He climbed onto the balcony, the summer winds blew the room's drapes against his body. He moved stealthily into the room, the smell of exotic perfume filled the air.

"Orin," a voice called. Aquaman turned to see his wife, Queen Mera standing there. She wore her green body suit, her hair adorned with her golden crowns and pearls braided around it. Her pregnancy had given her a beautiful glow. He had fallen in love with her all over again when she confided in him of their child growing in her belly. His heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on her gorgeousness.

"Mera, what are you doing here?" Aquaman asked.

"My love, I foresaw that there would be great danger. I did not want to see to hurt." She reached for her hand and drew him closer. Mera kissed him on the forehead. "Orin, I do not wish to grow old alone." Aquaman kissed Mera gently on the lips. She in return gave him kisses, ones of fire and passion. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies. He had become so drunk in the moment he lost his senses. Something about Mera; her kisses were too passionate, her touch too fierce. She moved them to the bedroom, and lay on the bed. Before he lay down with Mera, he made a revelation.

"You're not Mera!" Aquaman yelled. She smiled devilishly at him.

"I can be if you prefer." Her bodysuit transformed from its green to a deep crimson.

"You?" Aquaman believed his eyes had deceived him.

"Miss me Starfish?" she asked him sweetly. "Piranha, Hammerhead now!" Two sentinels in heavy navy blue colored armor appeared from the bathroom with electric eel shaped Electroshock guns. The two soldiers fired at Aquaman, bringing him to his knees. The false Mera laughed evilly, "Nighty night Starfish."'

(5 September, San Diego Zoo, San Diego 5:30 PST)

Lorena and the members of Young Justice ran through the corridors to get to the dolphin tank. Lorena noticed the security guards bound and gagged on the floor. Lorena took out the gag of Officer Fernando, and asked him what had happened.

"We were locking up, when these men in weird armor sneaked up on us." Officer Fernando told them. "They knocked us out; we woke up tied together with our mouths covered with tape. They got inside the dolphin tank."

Lorena quickly unlocked the doors, only to see those armored thugs strapping things to the dolphins' backs.

"Stop right there!" Kaldur commanded. At least Lorena thought she had heard Kaldur's voice. She looked behind her, it wasn't Kaldur at all, and it was Aqualad! Accompanying him were Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian. It was the members of Young Justice!

Finally it dawned on her; their expensive motorcycles, their reason for being at the zoo, readiness to help her and find out what had occurred. She actually had a superhero team in her home and ate her food. She should have packed a camera. Artemis reached for her bow and arrows. "Lorena," Artemis asked. "go and unhook the devices from the dolphins and we'll take care of these lackeys.

Lorena quickly moved to the edge of the water tank, she watched the feeding cage dangling from its chain. Zoey came to her first; Lorena tried to get the device of off her. Zoey made a loud squeal, Lorena moved away just in time before one of the soldiers could punch her. '

She ducked away from the other punch and moved away from the water; to be sure she wouldn't hurt the dolphins. Lorena had taken martial arts and self defense classes for years, so she knew how to hold her own in a fight. She gave every block, kick and punch were given her full strength, but it didn't seem to faze the soldier. She was finally able to knock off his mask.

"Pike?" Pike gave Lorena one of his disgusting smiles. "You're behind all of this?" Lorena asked. He gave her a smug look.

"I'm just working for the winning team." Pike explained. "You and Doctor Mercer both couldn't see what you could obtain. Shame you both won't live to see the grand scheme of things." Pike retorted.

"What did you do to Dr. Mercer?" Lorena demanded.

"Just gave him a few shots of concentrated Tetrodotoxin from the Fugu fish. He'll be in that hospital bed forever. Too bad you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

Pike ripped the necklace off of Lorena's neck. He then gave Lorena a hard kick to her stomach; knocking her unconscious and thrusting her across the floor and water into the feeding cage and locking her in. Pike took his blaster and shot at the chain of the tank, breaking it, sending the cage with Lorena in deep under water extremely fast. Aqualad hit Pike in the back of head with one of his Water Channelers that took the form of maces. All of Pike's other cohorts had been incapacitated, Young Justice closed in on him.

"Do you want to apprehend me, or save your friend?" Pike asked. Aqualad looked over to the surface of the tank, bubbles reaching to the top. Without a second thought he dove into the water. He found Lorena's unconscious body inside the cage. His Water Channelers were transformed into swords to break the door of the cage. He held on to her pliant body.

"Kaldur…." Lorena said.

"Lorena!" Kaldur's heart almost leapt out of his chest. How could she speak underwater or was that just his imagination?

"What happened?"

Kaldur swam to the surface, holding tightly to Lorena's body. Miss Martian met him by the water's edge.

"Pike was able to gather his goons got away, but the dolphins are safe." Miss Martian informed. She was shocked to see Lorena being pulled out the water. Superboy looked discouraged.

"What can we do?" Superboy wondered. Aqualad became to administer CPR.

"I don't think a kiss will do much good." Kid Flash said. Artemis slapped him in the back of the head.

"This isn't a fairytale. He's giving her CPR." Lorena soon awoke after a few moments of CPR. But no water exited her mouth.

"When I was down in the water, it was as if I could breathe under water. How is that possible?" Lorena asked.

"It can't be possible." Kaldur answered.

"It can be possible, if she were Atlantean." The group looked up to see Queen Mera, in her green bodysuit and armor.

"Your majesty," Aqualad said, bowing in her presence. "What brings you to the surface?" Mera helped Kaldur and Lorena up from the floor.

"Aquaman is in terrible, and the world at large is in terrible danger. And it is all because of my sister."

"Queen Mera, you have a sister?" Kaldur asked shocked. Tears ran down the queen's gentle face.

"Yes Kaldur, a twin sister."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Halosydne**_** – Part Three**

(9 September, San Diego Zoo, San Diego 8:00 PM PST)

The members of Young Justice untied the guards as Lorena and Mera escaped out of a security door. Their escape was somewhat awkward; Lorena did not know what to say to the Queen of Atlantis. Aquaman had long been a champion of San Diego; he even helped Mayor Carl Durham defend the city when Black Manta tried submerged the city with a massive manmade tidal wave. Lorena always found it hard to believe that more superheroes were not unmarried. She could never see herself putting up with husband having to leave at the drop of a hat, putting their lives in perpetual danger.

Lorena escorted Mera to Doctor Mercer's lab, the queen wanted to inspect it for any clues of Aquaman's whereabouts or her sister's plans. Queen Mera walked strongly with elegance and distinction, as any queen should. But there seemed to be more importance in her steps than usual. Mera rarely made trips to the surface world, preferring instead to be with her people in Atlantis. Orin would always regale her with his exploits of the world above; she always wished she could help him in some way. Now she had to save him before it was too late. Mera looked over files in one of the overturned cabinets and saw a peculiar, familiar name scrawled on papers. She picked up the paper to examine it closer for answers. As she read on Mera asked Lorena questions.

"This woman who funded the research the doctors were doing, Thelxiepeia Aglaopheme, did she have magenta colored hair?" Mera inquired. This was actually the first thing she had said to Lorena since leaving the dolphin tank. Lorena nodded in agreement.

"She had a rather abrasive, toxic attitude and an affinity for wearing clothes that were too young for her." Lorena added dryly. Young Justice entered into the lab, Queen Mera looked at the young warriors before her. Orin had regaled her with stories of their heroics, but now saw with her own eyes how wonderful they were.

"Has everything worked out Kaldur?" Mera asked.

"Yes my queen." Kaldur answered. "Miss Martian was able to replace the guards memory of what happened to that of another quiet night in the aquarium."

"We also replaced the footage from the security cameras as well." Artemis added. "Did you find out any new information about what happened?" Mera paced back and forth as she looked over paperwork. Lorena explained to the team what she and Mera had just gone over.

"Queen Mera, for ten years your sister has masqueraded as 'Thelxiepeia Aglaopheme' Greek American socialite and habitual Black widow." Kaldur informed her. "In those ten years she's married millionaires eight times, all of those nuptials ended with her husbands' dying mysteriously in a matter of months afterwards. She's raked up quite a fortune and has a disposable income to do what she desires. And it looks like she's hell-bent on creating an army to conquer San Diego and Atlantis. Our only problem is we don't know how much she's been she's advanced in these plans."

"Hila…." Mera muttered under her breath, she rubbed her forehead trying to stop the feeling of a headache. "It seems like my sister hasn't changed at all." The queen held back her tears as memories ran through her mind. Lorena could see the resemblance between Hila and Mera now. Mera's face was softer and warmer, while Hila's had a colder, rigid beauty.

"So you have twin sister?" Lorena asked, Mera sighed heavily,

"Yes, Hila is my twin sister." Mera divulged.

"I guess there's no debating which of you the evil twin is." Kid Flash joked. The group gave him a dirty look. Humor was not needed at the moment "What?" Kid Flash interjected. "I'm just saying…" Mera continued with her explanation.

"I am descended from the house of Xebel. We were once an influential and powerful family in the Atlantean royal court. My twin sister Hila and I were the last Xebel children born. Even though my sister and I look identical, I was demure and tranquil; Hila was wild and impetuous as a young woman. Our own father passed away when we were still children, so our uncle, Lord Kreon ensured that we were given extensive training at the Conservatory of Sorcery and groomed thoroughly for the royal court. Those were some of the happiest days of my life. My sister was my constant confidant and best friend.

Even then I knew Lord Kreon preferred my sister over me. I was quiet and composed; he felt that I lacked the 'Xebel Spark' that Hila possessed. But he promised he would fine me a suitable husband from a respected family. But all of his efforts were with Hila. There was never jealous or animosity between Hila and I, we were sisters. But I never thought that would change."

"Then what happened?" Artemis interjected; she and the other members of Young Justice were enthralled by what Mera was divulging to them.

"King…rather Crown Prince Orin." Mera answered.

"What does King Orin have to do with it?" Kaldur asked. Mera sighed heavily,

"Everything..." Mera held Kaldur's hand for support and continued her story. "Prince Orin was the most eligible bachelor in all of Atlantis. Young women tried everything to get his attention, especially Hila. She and my uncle Lord Kreon believed they would be the perfect couple; Orin's ascension to the throne would be better accepted if he married from one of the old royal families of Atlantis. Hila and Orin raced dolphins together, went treasure hunting and explored undersea caverns and troves. She tried her hardest to spend as much time with him as possible and was sure that Orin would choose her for his bride…But instead he chose me.

Unlike my sister, I was the girl who he would have long conversations with and share our deepest dreams and secrets. Around the time of our marriage that is when tensions began to arise in the kingdom, and in my family. Lord Kreon believed that Orin was jeopardizing our tradition and culture. In secret meetings he devised a rebellion to place him on the throne as king and keep the old ways intact. It was called the Xebelite rebellion, in reference to my family's management of it."

"How was the rebellion?" Kid Flashed asked.

"One third of the Atlantean population revolted against the throne. Lord Kreon was head commander, while my sister Hila was one of his best sentries. While the forces were well train, luckily the rebellion only lasted a month a no one was harmed. But the laws of Atlantis are clear; treason against the crown constitutes swift expulsion. Unfortunately there had never been such an exodus before.

It was decided that the Xebelite forces would be put into the Bermuda Triangle, where Atlantean sorcerers would entrap them forever. The only members of my family who were exempted from forced exile were my mother Lady Peisione and I. From that day Hila swore revenge against me, Orin and Atlantis; but I never thought she would ever escape."

As Mera told the team of her origins, Kid Flash got onto Dr. Mercer's computers and tried to get as much information as possible.

"My Queen I promise will we bring King Orin back safely." Kaldur reassured. Kid Flash jumped up in elation at his discovery.

"I found the coordinates for where they think the temple is. Their schedule is set to go to it tomorrow morning."

"Miss Martian input the information into the Bio-Ship. We'll leave early tomorrow and canvas the area." Kaldur ordered. "Fix six seats in the ship."

"Make that seven seats, I'm coming with you." Lorena told the team. "Hila and Dr. Geist did this to my mentor, and I want to be sure they pay for it. I won't take no for an answer." Before any of Young Justice members could say anything Mera stepped forward.

"You have been given enhanced strength and underwater breathing. It would be an honor to have you work with us…."

"My Queen," Kaldur interrupted. "My I speak with you privately?" Mera smiled and excused themselves to a more secluded area of the labs where they could be alone. Aqualad wanted to ensure that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation, so he spoke in his native Atlantean. He confessed his concerns,

"_My Queen, I am uncertain that it is wise to allow Lorena on the rest of the mission. She is not a member of the team and could become a liability." _Mera put her arm on Kaldur's shoulder.

"_Do not worry Kaldur'ahm; Lorena will be a great alley. She is knowledgeable about the doctor's computer systems and from what I have witnessed in the battle that just occurred she has wonderful fighting skills. Right now she has just become Atlantean; she has the strength, aquatic skills and dexterity that could even rival King Orin's. She will need us to help her adjust to these things. She is now an Atlantean, and a member of my kingdom will always receive help if it is needed." Mera look into Kaldur's eyes. "Is there any other reason you may want her not to accompany us?" _She squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"_Your majesty I…."_

"_Don't need to explain." Mera told him. "I have seen the way you look at Lorena, it is the way I remember that was the way you once looked at Tula. And the way your mother, Peisione first saw your father"_ Kaldur blushed as Mera continued_. "Lorena, though hot tempered and high spirited will be a great help to us if you let her. You must set aside your feelings for her and allow Lorena to do her best. They say that a tree cannot grow in constant shadow. Kaldur, you must let Lorena be independent."_

"_When Black Manta tried to steal the giant sea star and Tula was injured I couldn't stand to see that she was hurt, it threw me into a blind rage. I do not want the same thing to happen again."_

"_Kaldur, Lorena is not Tula. Lorena has proven that she can handle herself. But what is most important is that you must trust in her. That is the only way that this anxiety of danger and anger will subside." _Queen Mera hugged Kaldur. "_You have been my rock many a time when Orin was gone and things looked grim. I am happy to return the favor."_

"_I am glad as well, my queen." _Kaldur replied. Kaldur and Queen Mera returned to Lorena and Young Justice, they quieted their strategies as they two entered the room.

"Everything okay?" Superboy asked.

"Everything is fine, Queen Mera commanded that Lorena join us on the mission. And we will respect that request." Kaldur informed them. Lorena was so ecstatic; she would finally be able to help save Dr. Mercer's life.

"Welcome to the team," Kid Flash whispered in her ear. "We needed some more members who were easy on the eyes."

"You're as smooth as a ninety year old behind Flash." Artemis chided, overhearing his flirtation. Lorena giggled at their badinage. They should just get a room already.

"Hello M'gann! You totally need a costume!" Miss Martian said to Lorena.

"A costume?" Lorena asked. "…I don't know how good I look in capes…"

"Having capes are overrated. Trust me." Superboy chimed in.

"You'll need to have something that will be very durable in the ocean; we don't know how long we'll be under there." Kaldur informed Lorena. She looked over at the experimental underwater suits Dr. Mercer developed and smiled.

"I think I have just the thing."

(9 September, Uncharted Island off the coast of California 10:00 PM PST)

Aquaman drifted in and out of consciousness. His arms and legs were strapped to an operating table, his chest held down by a metal harness. The thugs who kidnapped him worked less than five feet away from him on computers. His body ached from fatigue and dehydration. There was moisture in the air, but not enough to regain strength enough to attempt and escape.

"Look who's finally up." A familiar voice chimed. Orin turned his head to see his sister-in-law Hila hovering beside him.

"It's been a long time Hila." Orin told her. It was hard to look at her sometimes, she reminded him so much of Mera; he couldn't stand to let his mind play tricks on him that Mera would ever do something like this to him.

"Far too long Orin. You can also call me _Siren_. Men say my beauty and voice are almost hypnotizing, but you know that firsthand." Hila glided her fingertips up and down his chest. "But it looks like time has been very kind to you." She stared deeply into his eyes, her body quaked with lust. "It has been kind to me too. Do you ever think when you are with my sister of me? We are identical. It could be my lips that you kiss or my hair you slide through your hands, my body you hold at night in bed."

"Why have you captured me Hila?" Orin yelled. He was in no mood for Hila's delusions. She gently stroked his face, relishing the feeling of it again; she almost forgot how wonderful his skin was.

"Can't I look up a friend for old times' sake?" Hila laughed. Orin did not find her brand of humor the least bit funny. "If you must know, I am looking for something and I know you have it."

"Looking for what?" Orin demanded.

"I know you have one of the Amulets of Salacia. We found it when we excavated a cavern not too far from Poseidonis. You always carry it around as a good luck charm." Orin shook his head feverishly.

"You are out of your mind!" Orin protested. Hila just smiled evilly,

"Really, then what is this?" Hila held up the third and final amulet.

"Hila you cannot be serious. You have taken this too far; the Trident of Salacia is only a myth."

"Funny, that's what people have always said about Atlantis. Tomorrow I will rise the Temple of Salacia up from the Pacific Ocean and claim the trident for my own." Hila grasped a glass of water from a laboratory table and brought it closer. "I know you have not been exposed to water in a very long time, that can make any Atlantean incredibly weak. Such a pity water, water everywhere and yet not a drop to drink." Hila imbibed the water slowly, teasing Orin with every gulp. She left some on her lips. "Care you drink the rest?" Orin looked directly at Hila and smiled sweetly,

"I'd rather fight off the Kraken." Hila threw the glass at the wall in fury.

"Everyday your child grows in my sister's belly. And every day I hate her even more. Both you and hear will bow down to me when I am Queen of Atlantis! Do not forget that it is I who is keeping you alive and no one else. Think of that as we make our final arrangements." Hila walked away from Aquaman and to where Dr. Geist was preparing plans on his computer. "Everything is ready doctor?"

"Yes Hila..I mean Siren; everything will go according to plan." Dr. Geist divulged. Their henchmen Pike walked up to them, carrying a tray. He handed them each a glass of champagne. Hila and Doctor Deist raised their glasses for a toast. "To evil!" Dr. Geist cheered. Hila softly hit his glass with her own, making a sharp bell noise.

"Yes, to evil." They drank the champagne excitedly. "What a wonderful taste." Hila delighted. "Do I sense a hint of…Tetrodotoxin?" Dr. Geist stepped back in horror. "You really didn't think I wouldn't notice? I've been dealing with the poison from the Fugu fish for years. But I know for a fact you haven't. Actually I checked your research thoroughly and didn't see any knowledge of marine poisons. Which is a shame, because you might be able to tell what they might taste like, even disguised in a drink." Dr. Geist fell to the floor in agony; he curled in a ball unable to move. "You really thought I would let you take me out? I saw what you let me do your partner Mercer. And he spent his whole career saving you from habitual failure. Now you will end up just the way you left Mercer. It was all for the best anyway, since Pike and the others knew all of your research and information you needed to be phased out. Geist lay on the floor totally motionless. Hila kicked him to gauge a reaction. Nothing. "Pike, Hammerhead and Devil Ray, throw this chum out to the sharks. He has no family to speak of so no one will be looking for him." They lifted him up, preparing him for his watery grave. "And if you excuse me I have to get ready for tomorrow."

(10 September, Pacific Ocean, 11:00 AM PST)

The Bio-Ship hovered feet above the cool blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. Emotions were tense aboard the ship; Young Justice had spent the night before going over a plan of attack against Hila and her soldiers. First Mera, Aqualad and Lorena would enter in the ocean in the area of the temple; the rest of the team would follow them and stop Hila at all costs.

Lorena adjusted the suit Dr. Mercer had designed on her body. It hugged the contours of her shape; her midriff was exposed showing off her abs, Lorena was glad she had kept up with her crunches. Lorena loved the way it looked on her. So did Wally, if he looked any harder at Lorena he could have probably seen through her.

"A body like that should come with a warning label." Wally thought to himself. Lorena noticed Wally's staring,

"Is there something wrong Wally?" Lorena asked. Wally was glad the onetime M'gann did not set up telepathic links early.

"Yes," Wally explained. "I just wanted to tell you good job in advance. I was nervous on my first assignment too with the Flash."

"The same thing happened with me and Green Arrow." Artemis added. "You'll do great." Lorena saw M'gann change into her Black pant leg costume without the cape. She found it fascinating to see Miss Martian shape shift in person. Miss Martian walked over to Lorena's chair and gave her a hug.

"I wanted to be sure I gave you this before we begin. Missions can be so stressful…"

"Let's just do this." Superboy interjected. Lorena could tell he wasn't one of sentimental moments. But he did have a point, the longer they stalled, the shorter time they could be sure Aquaman was still alive. Mera placed on her green cat suit, her golden crown and bracelets shimmered.

"Are we clear about our objectives?" Mera asked. The team nodded in agreement. The bio ship opened a hole in its floor for Mera, Aqualad and Lorena to jump out of. Mera went first; she leapt gracefully towards the water. Lorena breathed heavily, fearful of her descent. Aqualad squeezed her hand.

"The first jump is always the most nervous. Just breath and you will be fine." Lorena dived to the water; she felt her body moving faster and faster to the ocean. In an instant she heard a loud crash as she entered into the ocean, the cool blue water surrounding her. Normally diving into water at that distance would knock out a normal human, but Lorena was no longer normal. Lorena inhaled deeply, her lungs did not fill with water, and they were able to extract oxygen and allowed her to breath. Lorena heard another crash, she saw Kaldur hit the water and landed right next to her. He swam stronger than a dolphin. Lorena loved the feeling of breathing under water. She always dreamed of being a mermaid as a little girl, and her dream was finally a reality. Kaldur could see the excitement and happiness on Lorena's face. He was never able to experience the ocean with his comrades, or any land people for that matter. Lorena kissed Kaldur; he was shocked at her kiss at such a strenuous time.

"For good luck…" they both began to blush as Mera interrupted them mentally.

"There, look! That is the area where Hila will be landing."

Hila's henchmen piloted her submarine, edging closer to their destination. Aquaman was held in stocks in a holding cell attached to the submarine's walls.

"We've reached our destination Hila." Pike told her. Hila wore her tight crimson red cat suit, her long magenta hair manicured perfectly down to her waist. The heirloom golden boots, gauntlets and crown helmet shimmered like the sun. She looked like a true Xebel beauty.

"Thank you Pike, but remember to call me Siren." Hila corrected. "Piranha, please bring me the amulets." Hila went to Orin's cell. "Now you will see who better twin is." Piranha brought Hila a rectangular satin box. As she opened the box, light emitted from the jewels on the amulets. She used her magic to levitate the amulets; she felt the magic pulse from them being all together. A giant red translucent squid surrounded her submarine. Her magical abilities we quite powerful; red sorcery marks radiated all over her body and her eyes glowing a deep ruddy color. She began to chant in Atlantean. "_Amphitrite I call upon your power! Lovely Halosydne goddess of the blue glancing seas, I call upon your graces! Raise your temple from the sands so I may possess your good favor!"_ The ocean floor began to rumble, fish and other sea life scattered as the ground continued to quake. Lorena gasped at what she saw, out of the ground came a massive structure. Mera gestured the three of them to swim quickly to the surface. From the Bio-Ship the Young Justice members saw the temple emerge to the surface. The temple of Salacia shimmered in the sunlight, the first time it had done so in nearly a millennia.

"What is that?" Superboy asked.

"Tectonic plate shifting under water caused the temple to resurface." Kid Flash explained.

"Whatever Baywatch." Artemis chided. "Let's get ready to land." Lorena, Aqualad and Mera reached the surface and were in awe of the temple. The found a staircase that reached the water and walked up it to the courtyard. The temples columns and walls were painted in vibrant blues, teals and purples. Mosaics of dolphins, Nereids, Naiads, seahorses, graced their walls. A giant relief of Amphitrite and Poseidon was painted on the domed roof of the temple.

Lorena was speechless to the beauty she was seeing.

"Now we have to find the trident before my sister." Mera told Kaldur and Lorena.

"Is that before or after she kills you three?" a familiar voice bellowed. Hila and her henchman stood in the entrance of a corridor. "Oh Mera, all this time has done wonders to your appetite and figure. You're still fighting off pounds."

"And you're still a psychopath." Mera retorted.

"Now now sister dear, sticks and stones; you wouldn't want me to crush you with them." Hila looked at Aqualad and Lorena, ready in fighting stances. "And look! You have Aqualad and…who are you Aquagirl?"

"Yeah I'm Aquagirl and we have some fish to fry!" Hila's henchmen charged at the trio. The henchmen held solidified water in the shapes of swords. "Aqualad's Water-Bearers formed into maces. Hila formed the huge red translucent squid again, and Mera created a giant translucent green octopus to combat one another.

"You cannot stop the queen!" Aqualad yelled "She is the headmistress of the Conservatory of Sorcery." Hila scoffed at Aqualad's assertion. "Mera refresh my memory, who graduated from the Conservatory first in her class and who was second?"

"You…" Mera answered. "But that, like much of what you harp on is ancient history." Pike jumped high into the air brandishing the sword above Lorena. Hila and Mera began to use their sorcery. Aqualad's Water-Bearers formed into maces. Pike jumped high into the air brandishing the sword above Lorena.

"Say goodnight chica!" Just then a small arrow raced over Lorena's head, hitting Pike; he fell to the ground in agony. Artemis had shot him with an electrified arrow. Artemis took another arrow and popped out a net to subdue him. Superboy jumped down from the rafters and started to berate the soldiers with his fists. Kid Flash speeded by them, in an effort to bewilder and trip them. Inside the temple was a huge wall with three triangular holes, Lorena realized that the wall must guard the trident. She watched the henchmen place the amulets into the wall. Lorena couldn't let them in passed the wall. She subdued them with a roundhouse kick, she tore off their helmets. Being exposed to fresh air caused him to fall to the ground.

"Take off their helmets, they can't process the air!" Lorena picked up one the blasters the soldiers dropped and shot it in Hila's direction.

"You missed you dirty little air-breather!" Hila mocked. Lorena smirked,

"I wasn't aiming at you." Lorena corrected. She had freed Aquaman from his entrapment. "Now Aqualad!" Kaldur threw a massive wave at Aquaman. The rush of water refreshed King Orin's strength; he began to help in taking out Hila's forces. Lorena watched the wall open to a secret corridor. "I'll go in and check what's in the hallway, keep everyone busy." Lorena told the team mentally.

Lorena walked down the corridor as the wall closed behind her. The walls were filled with paintings of the life of Amphitrite. As she walked closer she saw a strange light emitting from the end of the hall. Lorena entered into the room where the trident was housed. Trident of Salacia was made a strong clear rigid crystal. With one strong pull Lorena lifted the trident from its holding place; she heard a voice echoing from beyond. _Lorena, you are now the master of the Trident. Use it wisely. _

Hila's squid grasped a hold of Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Artemis. "With all of you finished, I'll be queen of Atlantis in no time!" Hila laughed evilly, but her laughing was cut short when she was thrown to the ground when a surge of energy hit her. Lorena emerged from the shadows.

"I wouldn't send out engraved announcements just yet." Lorena told Hila. Hila's eyes filled with rage as she saw Lorena wield the trident. Lorena pointed the trident in Hila's direction, encasing Hila's minions in blocks of ice. The power that emanated from the trident was so smooth and graceful; it felt Lorena's thoughts and implemented them. Hila swiped Lorena with a translucent tentacle. She fell to the ground, the trident falling to her side. Hila picked it up, rage and satisfaction filling her face.

"You filthy little air breather, you are worthy enough to even look at the Trident of Salacia! It has a new master." Hila thrust the trident in Lorena's face, only to feel a sharp pain go across her entire body. Hila dropped to the floor in agony, Lorena got back up and grabbed the trident from her hands.

"The Trident of Salacia does have a new master. And that master is me." Young Justice, Mera and Aquaman surrounded Hila. "Aquaman, I hope you have a cell big enough for this traitor." Lorena said.

"I lived life as a prisoner and I shall not return to it!" Hila sneered. "I will return for my revenge. Take heed my dear Orin and Mera, the house of Xebel will rise again!" She raised her hands and invoked an Atlantean spell. In a flash she had disappeared. The trident levitated from Lorena's hands, transporting everyone to the shore of a deserted San Diego Island.

"What happened to the temple?" Superboy asked. Mera received a message from her brother-in-law Orm; the temple had been placed among the other temples in the religious district of Atlantis.

"Will Hila be back?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah, she didn't seem too happy we totally stopped her world domination plan." Wally added.

"If I know my sister, she will be." Mera told them. She grabbed Aquaman's hands, "But next time we will be ready." They kissed passionately in front of the young heroes. King Orin had missed his queen deeply. He felt her stomach, trying to feel their baby. "Our child is alright. He has your genes."

"And yours." Aquaman added.

"I hate to ruin this lovely moment, but should I do with the Trident of Salacia?" Lorena asked. "I think my parents will start to ask questions if they see it hanging on my wall." Aquaman was about to say something when Mera interrupted him.

"I think I have a wonderful solution."

(10 September, Uncharted Island off the coast of California 5:00 PM PST)

Mera sat in a long armchair in her private quarters. Her minions were quieter than usual. Hila hated failure, and they knew firsthand how she could release that anger. Hila played with Atlantean chess pieces. She waited for her comrades, Hila hated to be left waiting for long. She heard the door slide open.

"How did the mission go?" a mysterious voiced asked.

"We lost the trident and new recruits. But they were all air breathers, Geist enhanced them to breathe underwater, but I made sure that those enhancements did not last for too long. In less than a week they will be back to their old selves." Out of the shadows the mysterious figure appeared. It was the Ocean Master.

"Anything else?" Ocean Master asked.

"My Xebel minions were able to extract some very interesting Atlantean writings that seemed to have been lost since the temple disappeared. They will examine them closely; any that could be helpful to your needs in Poseidonis will 'reappear' in one of the older libraries and bring about discussions of Atlantean genetic purity and supremacy."

"Excellent! And what about your objectives Black Manta?" Black Manta appeared from the shadows as well. They always say that the enemy of my enemy is my best friend. These three had become quite comrades when they found out they had one common goal, the downfall of King Orin.

"While Aquaman was detained by Hila I was able to secure the provisions for my next attack. I am sure we will catch King Orin by surprise." One of Hila's minions came in with a platter with three goblets of wine on them. Black Manta unmasked himself to drink. They all raised their goblets in the air.

"Gentleman, to evil." Hila cheered. They struck their goblets together in agreement.

(10 September, San Diego, California 8:00 PM PST)

Lorena, Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, M'gann, and Conner sat down at Lorena's favorite restaurant in all of San Diego called _Cuban Tito's_. They served the best Hispanic-Latin food she'd eaten since she tasted her abuelita's.

"Order the tostones from an appetizer they are amazing!" They all examined their menus carefully, choosing what they wanted to order.

"What did you and Aquaman agree on Lorena?" Artemis asked. King Orin spoke to Lorena and Kaldur in private, and they were all anxious to hear what he had decided.

"Since Aquaman was able to give Dr. Mercer the antidote to the Tetrodotoxin and he promised to stop making the Atlantean super soldier serums he was cleared of wrong doing since he did not know what Geist or Hila were doing. They just found Geist's body at a beach in Catalina, or rather what was left of it. Apparently he tried to make a run for it in a boat and fell out of it and drowned. There seemed to be no foul play involved."

"Are you hanging up your costume for good?" Wally asked.

"Mera said that since I am Atlantean now, she wants me engrossed in the history and culture. She has enlisted Kaldur to be my personal tutor. Hopefully I'll fully know Atlantean by Christmas. AND since King Orin cannot be in a hundred places at once he gave me his blessing to keep protecting the city as _Aquagirl_. I also have weekly combat trainings with King Orin. Mera was able to disguise the trident as this necklace." She lifted the amulet from her neck to show, the tiny crystal trident did look like the Trident of Salacia. "I can command it to come to full size at anytime."

"It'll be nice having more heroines around." Artemis told her. "There needs to be more estrogen in Mount Justice." The girls laughed at Artemis' observation.

"Lorena, may I speak with you privately." Kaldur asked.

"Of course you may Kaldur." Lorena told him. They excused themselves from the group, who had just received their food orders. They walked out of the restaurant and to the beach; warm night ocean water tickled their feet. Kaldur took Lorena by the hand,

"Lorena, I have enjoyed your company these past two days. All my life I have dreamed of the surface and being able to share my world with someone with it, in the upcoming months and years I hope that we will…" Lorena stroked Kaldur's face as he began to blush.

"Kaldur," Lorena interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me." They kissed passionately under the glow of a beautiful silvery moon.


End file.
